Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000
|members=RingmasterJ5 MightyPirateTM StrongBrush1 Remolay Alcoremortis Tredlow (guest commentator) Lattsam (guest commentator) Not involved with MSTing Marrissa/Sue Mary stories: Doombly Skepkitty (guest commentator) Various other guest commentators |fanfictiondotnet='RingmasterJ5:' MightyPirateTM: Remolay: |mst_website=Same as main website |fictional_name=Ring Mater an the Falmer Trollz (TEEN FORTRESS 2) Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 (Enchiridion Marrissa) |first_appearance=''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' |fictional_leadership=Ring Mater |fictional_members=Strong Bad Remolame Albacoremortos |fictional_base_of_operations=Portal High School |fictional_establishment_date=before AG 1998 |fictional_disbanding_date=AG 2174-2175 }} The surprise is how surprisingly awful this fic is. :- MightyPirateTM, on ITS MY LIFE! Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000, often called TFT3K for short, is an MST group and compose a major part of the falmer trollz. They have MSTed three MarissaTheWriter stories, including ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2 and Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. They are also the first people to MST Sue Mary stories. As a group, they are only mentioned in Enchiridion Marrissa. In all other occasions, they are labeled as separate falmer trollz, while "Ring Mater an the Falmer Trollz" serves as a name for all falmer trollz in general, including those not present as part of TFT3K. The group is named after Telltale Games, as it originates within the Telltale Games forums. However, otherwise it is not affiliated with the game company. Members RingmasterJ5 RingmasterJ5 is the founder of Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000, and as such, gets to be the Liter of the Falmer Trollz in TEEN FORTRESS 2. He, famously mislabeled as "Ring Mater", gets punched by Principal Business Man in the feces, and is eaten by Wulf. When he is resurrected in THE MARRISSA GAMES, his car is stolen by Agents J and K. In Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, he is featured as having retired from the falmer trollz and riding a "brony". He is killed when he is hit by a knife from Nny. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, he is given a score of 0. MightyPirateTM He is the former co-leader of TFT3K. During the MST of TEEN FORTRESS 2, he suggested writing a corrected version of the story, to which RingmasterJ5 responded, claiming that an auto-corrected version would be funnier. MightyPirateTM thus complied and published his results on FanFiction.Net. Despite that, he is only briefly mentioned once in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, and is not given any attention. As he is labeled as "Mighty Pirate", he may possibly have relations to Lately Pirate. However, this is not confirmed. StrongBrush1 He is mislabeled by MarissaTheWriter as "Strong Bad". He also appears to be a pony. His score, like Ringmaster's, also ends up being 0, and he dies in the Cornucopia bloodbath, when he is strangled by Primrose Everdeen. Remolay Like StrongBrush1, he also has a score of 0 and dies quickly in the 74th Hunger Games, being sliced with a "chainsawsword" by Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater. Alcoremortis She is mentioned as a falmer troll in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, as well as THE MARRISSA GAMES, where her score appears to be -2. Doombly Main article: Doombly Doombly (at the time, known as Insane Guy of DOOM) joined Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 for Season Two, replacing MightyPirateTM. In lieu of this, he is exempt both from the MST of his own story, Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, and from the falmer trollz in general. However, he does appear as a special guest in the Sue Mary MST, giving a brief interview to the other TFT3K members. Guest commentators For various MSTs, guest commentators are occasionally invited. This includes Lattsam for the MSTs of Sue Mary stories, Tredlow for a brief appearance in the MSTs of MarissaTheWriter stories, Doombly for the MST of Christian Humber Reloaded and Skepkitty for the MST of Aperture Nikki. None of the guest commentators, barring Doombly and Skepkitty, has appeared in a MarissaTheWriter fic. Bibliography *''TFT3K9: "Sue Mary Part One/''Love's Heartstrings''/Special Surprise/Sue Mary Part Two"'' (includes MSTs of Sue Mary stories from SamB ecomes a Halfa1111 to HOMESTAR THUNDER THIGHS and a non-Sue Mary story Irken Love) *''TFT3K10: Recap, Part One'' (includes MSTs of Sue Mary stories SHELTON COOPER’S BIG BANG and The Hangover Part II: Rise of the Planet of the Apes and a non-Sue Mary story by DBreBre-Z) *''TFT3K Author MST: Marissa-The-Writer'' (includes MSTs of ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2) *[https://docs.google.com/document/d/10ZUv9an6uFTUdGWUJUNPTbbxSJ1_k4jbTdy99OIB9cM/edit Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 Season Two: ''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian] Works by individual TFT3K members * by MightyPirateTM Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' External links *Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 on TV Tropes Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:People Category:Antagonists Category:Self-inserts